Annabelle Was Here
by Undone Misdeeds
Summary: Chelsea's dare leaves Annabelle having an interesting night. But will it all end in fun and games? Kelly/Annabelle OneShot.  Disclaimer: I do not own St Trinian's... Sadly.


Annabelle laughed loudly, causing the entire dorm to look round at her. Blushing slightly at the intense gazes focused upon her, she allowed her eyes to flicker back to the screen of her phone; the innocent words displayed making her let out a giggle.

_How many girls in this room do you recon you could kiss, and who?_

With another light giggle, she allowed her thumb to glide gracefully across the buttons, pressing a reply to the scandalous question.

_What makes you think I would do that anyway? God Chelsea, you have a one track mind, and that track is filthy._

Sending the message, Annabelle started to contemplate the question. Reassuring herself that she wouldn't do it, but if she did…

Her eyes flicking around the room she took in her friends, wondering who would play along with the innocent game, and who would pummel her to death for even trying it. Contemplating each person, she felt her phone vibrate in her hand once more and smiled slyly to herself. She read the message, and re-read it for confirmation, her eyes widening at the offer the Tottie had put forth.

_Oh shush, you know it would be fun! Okay how about this, for each head of the tribe you manage to get, I'll give you fifty quid. AND if you manage to get Kelly, I'll buy you those Gucci boots that I know you REALLY REALLY want!_

Annabelle looked towards Posh Tottie central with wide eyes, seeing a nod from Chelsea confirming her suspicions. She was serious. Her mouth slightly agape, she rushed a reply and grinned.

_Okay! You're on! But I'm telling you, attempting to get Kelly is pure suicide, so if she kills me, you're paying for my funeral! The things that make your day… You're sick Chelsea Parker._

Smiling slightly, Annabelle let her mind wander for a minute, and then grabbed a thick, red, permanent marker that had been lurking in her top drawer. Wandering over to the Geeks section, she glanced around for any eyes on her and proceeded to lean over the top of Polly's computer, her hair dangling down over the screen, blocking the view, successfully scoring her the Geeks attention.

"Polly…" Annabelle drew out the short word, managing to make it cover at least three syllables before smiling sweetly and cocking her head to one side.

Suspicious, Polly's eyebrows narrowed as she took in the younger girl. The tone of voice she used, alone, told Polly that the girl was after something, something she may not particularly like.

"Yes Annabelle?"

"I was wondering if you still had that butterfly broach with the miniscule camera in it, you know, the one Kelly used last year when she broke into Cheltnem. And if so, can I use it?"

Annabelle didn't think Polly's eyes could narrow any further, but to her surprise, that's exactly what they did.

"Why do you want it?"

"I'm just winning a bet with Chelsea. It won't get damaged, honest."

"Fine, did you want the screen for it too?"

"Yes please." Flashing her best smile at Polly, she watched the geek turn to get the equipment for Annabelle. Knowing that timing meant everything for what she was about to do, she uncapped the marker pen and leant even further forward across the screen.

Handing the technology to Annabelle, Polly sat back down in her chair and looked back at the girl, watching her place the items carefully on the desk beside her.

"Anything else, Annabelle?"

"Now that you mention it, yes, there is something else." And, quickly, before the geek knew what had hit her, Annabelle had covered the space between them and planted a kiss on her lips. Using Polly's stunned confusion to her advantage, Annabelle grabbed the older girls have and drew a big red cross on the back of it, letting everyone know, _'Annabelle Was Here.'_; and with one last 'Thanks Polly', she grabbed the stuff and headed towards the Totties.

Once she had reached the sickly frilly area, she sat down next to Chelsea and smiled.

"You giving up already Annabelle? That was a poor attempt."

"Oh, on the contrary Ma Chéri. I'm just getting started."

Annabelle turned on the small handheld screen and passed it to Chelsea, laughing slightly at the look of bewilderment on the Totties face. Quickly turning on the camera on the broach, she fastened it on her school shirt, and checked the screen to check it worked.

"Could I by any chance borrow your handcuffs? The good ones, not the shitty plastic ones."

Nodding, Chelsea quickly fetched her the desired items, questioning the younger girls plans for them.

"Thanks, you're a star. Oh have you just had your nails done? Can I see them?"

Smiling broadly, Chelsea held out her perfectly manicured fingers.

"I have actually. They did a fabulous job, don't you think?"

Taking Chelsea's hand in her own, she examined the nails, turning them left and right for a closer inspection.

"Yes, but I think it needs something else."

"I don't think so."

"Oh but I do." Grabbing the red marker, Annabelle drew a quick deliberate cross on the back of her hand and grinned. "Now doesn't that look better?"

Chelsea looked on the verge of tears, her eyes taking in the big offending cross.

"What did you do that? Now my hand is ruined!"

Leaning forward, Annabelle quickly kissed the Tottie and skipped off with the pen and handcuffs, calling over her shoulder at the bewildered girl.

"You never excluded yourself from the game Chelsea."

Making her way across the room, she sat on Andrea's bed, poking the Emo girl to get her attention. Looking up from her book, Andrea took in the grinning girl before her, and grimaced.

"Happiness should be made illegal with you. What's that look for?"

"I was wondering if I could borrow an MDMA tab?"

"Annabelle, since when did you do drugs?"

"I don't, it's for Celia."

"No. She is not having anything else from us until she pays for the last ones."

Pouting slightly, Annabelle gave Andrea her puppy dog eyes and tilted her head to one side.

"Please? I will pay for it; I just want to give her a present."

Grumbling slightly, Andrea agreed and handed her a small pill.

"You better pay up though, or I'll send my girls after you."

"I will! Pinkie Promise!"

Andrea let out a snort of disgust and mumbled something about delusional giddiness as she watched Annabelle walk over to Celia and hand her the small pill. She saw the smile spread across Celia's lips, and knock the drug back with a swig of vodka.

Smiling contently to herself, Annabelle sat herself back down on Andrea's bed and looked at the Emo once more.

"Can I kiss you Andrea?"

"WHAT?" the question had taken her off guard, and she leant away from Annabelle, putting distance between their two bodies.

"Please? It's not a big deal! I'm just trying to win a bet against Chelsea. I'll buy you a new spirit board if you let me?"

Contemplating the offer for a couple of seconds, Andrea gulped and nodded. Closing her eyes tight so she didn't have to watch the oncoming face. She loved Annabelle to pieces, they had a close friendship, but she also wasn't drunk enough to do it comfortably. However, she decided, if it was to gain money off the brainless slapper, then no harm no foul right?

Annabelle quickly kissed her and left the mark on the back of her hand, as she had done with the others. Thanking Andrea, Annabelle left the Emo to gather her thoughts and made her way into the Chav's territory.

Taylor way lying on her bed with her eyes closed, when Annabelle entered her area, a headphone placed in each ear and the music turned up loud enough that Annabelle could hear it. Smiling for the hundredth time in the last hour, Annabelle thought to herself 'This is too easy'. Taking one set of handcuffs; she fastened one ring to the bedpost, and then did the same on the other side, treading carefully around the bed, as to not alert the Chav. Contemplating the situation carefully for a minute, she placed the red pen on the floor to one side of the bed, within easy reach, and quickly grabbed one of Taylor's hands, securing it in place with one handcuff. Startled, Taylor's eyes darted open as she took in her situation. Using the other hand, she pulled at the handcuff for a minute, before glaring at Annabelle who was laughing at her feeble attempts.

"Wot the 'ell did you do dat for? You're fucked up 'Belle! Real twisted in tha 'ead. You know that?"

Laughing again, Annabelle straddled the Chav's hips, earning a few choice words from Taylor in response. Grabbing her hand, Annabelle quickly cuffed that one back too and leant back to admire her handiwork.

"Are you a pervert or summit Belle? Wot, am I like your next victim. You're a bleedin' gay, thas' wot you are!"

Rolling her eyes, Annabelle leant down and planted one kiss on the girl's lips, successfully shutting her up. Grabbing the marker off the floor, she marked the back of Taylor's skin and left the girl in her poor predicament. The furious yells of Taylor floating after her just making her smile more.

Celia was easy enough, the girl was so zoned out by the drug, Annabelle doubted she even realised what had happened. The red cross would sure as hell confuse her when she came down from her high.

As Annabelle walked towards the dorm door, she looked over to Chelsea who was in a deep conversation with Chloe. Getting the girls attention, she pointed to the screen, and left the dorm.

Upon reaching the head girl's room, Annabelle knocked three times with a sort of determination and proceeded to fidget nervously on the spot, wondering if this was really such a good idea. When Kelly opened the door, it was to see the retreating back of Annabelle, who had tried to escape before it was too late.

"Annabelle? What's up?"

Cringing slightly at being caught, Annabelle turned back round on her heel and slowly walked towards the head girl.

"Oh, nothing much. Just wondered how you are."

Frowning slightly and her oddly behaving friend, she answered with a note of suspicion hinting her voice.

"I'm fine. What's going on?"

Biting her lip softly, Annabelle moved closer towards Kelly, her lips hovering just below the head girl's ear, her voice barley a whisper.

"I'm sorry."

Utterly confused now, Kelly looked down at her in bewilderment.

"Sorry? What fo-"

Quickly Annabelle pushed her lips against Kelly's, pulling back after a split second. Taking the older girl's hand, she gently drew a cross on soft, pale skin, and walked away, ignoring Kelly's calls after her.

When she entered the dorm, she was greeted with a series of cat calls and wolf whistles. Everyone had been gathered around the screen that Chelsea had clutched in her hands. Someone had even let Taylor loose so she wouldn't miss out. The only dorm's occupant that was missing was Celia, who was passed out on her bed from the mixture of MDMA and vodka, her arms encircled around the empty bottle in an embrace. Ignoring the girls, she took the screen from Chelsea and unclipped the broach from her shirt, placing them on Polly's desk. She hadn't even realised the room had gone deadly quiet around her.

"Annabelle?"

She knew that voice. She loved that voice. And it was the one voice she currently did NOT want to hear. Taking a deep breath, she turned to face the owner of the voice; her eye's meeting Kelly's instantly.

"My room. Now." There was no hint of anger in her voice, which confused Annabelle. Apparently her puzzlement showed clearly on her face, because Kelly simply smiled at her and held up the back of her hand.

"I want a few more of these red crosses."

**Please Review. Thanks For Reading!**


End file.
